the_powerpuff_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guiders (1998 TV Series)
All six seasons of The Powerpuff Girls aired on Cartoon Network from November 18, 1998 to March 25, 2005, except for one episode (although the episode was released for US audiences on DVD later on). Also, there was an episode in production, entitled "Deja View", that got turned into an actual comic instead. Notice that the episodes listed here are in airing order. Pilot: 1992-1996 # Whoopass Stew - 1992 (shown in 1994 for festivals only) What a Cartoon! Shorts: 1995-1996 # Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins - February 20, 1995 # Crime 101 - January 28, 1996 Season One: 1998-2000 # Insect Inside - November 18, 1998 # Powerpuff Bluff - November 18, 1998 # Monkey See, Doggie Do - November 25, 1998 # Mommy Fearest- November 25, 1998 # Octi Evil - December 2, 1998 # Geshundfight - December 2, 1998 # Buttercrush - December 9, 1998 # Fuzzy Logic - December 9, 1998 # Boogie Frights - December 16, 1998 # Abracadaver - December 16, 1998 # Telephonies - December 23, 1998 # Tough Love - December 23, 1998 # Major Competition - January 6, 1999 # Mr. Mojo's Rising - January 6, 1999 # Paste Makes Waste - January 13, 1999 # Ice Sore - January 13, 1999 # Bubblevicious - January 20, 1999 # The Bare Facts - January 20, 1999 # Cat Man Do - January 27, 1999 # Impeach Fuzz - January 27, 1999 # Just Another Manic Mojo - February 3, 1999 # Mime For A Change - February 3, 1999 # The Rowdyruff Boys - April 7, 1999 # Uh Oh Dynamo - May 28, 1999 # Stuck Up, Up, And Away - June 25, 1999 # Schoolhouse Rocked - June 25, 1999 # Collect Her - August 6, 1999 # Supper Villain - August 6, 1999 # Birthday Bash - August 20, 1999 # Too Pooped to Puff - August 20, 1999 # Beat Your Greens - September 10, 1999 # Down 'N' Dirty - September 10, 1999 # Dream Scheme - September 24, 1999 # You Snooze, You Lose - September 24, 1999 # Slave The Day - October 8, 1999 # Los Dos Mojos - October 8, 1999 # A Very Special Blossom - November 26, 1999 # Daylight Savings - November 26, 1999 # Mo Job - February 18, 2000 # Pet Feud - February 18, 2000 # Imaginary Fiend - March 17, 2000 # Cootie Gras - March 17, 2000 # The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever - April 28, 2000 # Just Desserts - April 28, 2000 # Twisted Sister - May 26, 2000 # Cover Up - May 26, 2000 # Speed Demon - June 2, 2000 # Mojo Jonesin - June 2, 2000 # Something's A Ms. - June 30, 2000 # Slumbering With The Enemy - June 30, 2000 Season Two: 2000-2001 # Fallen Arches - July 28, 2000 # The Mane Event - July 28, 2000 # Town And Out - August 18, 2000 # Child Fearing - August 18, 2000 # Criss Cross Crisis - September 8, 2000 # Bubblevision - September 15, 2000 # Bought And Scold - September 15, 2000 # Gettin' Twiggy With It - September 22, 2000 # Cop Out - September 22, 2000 # Three Girls And A Monster - October 6, 2000* # Monkey See, Doggy Two - October 6, 2000* # Jewel Of The Aisle - October 20, 2000* # Super Zeroes - October 20, 2000* # Candy Is Dandy - November 10, 2000* # Catastrophe - November 10, 2000* # Hot Air Buffoon - December 1, 2000* # Ploys R' Us - December 1, 2000* # Helter Shelter - January 3, 2001 (VHS and DVD) # Power Lunch - January 3, 2001 (VHS and DVD) # The Headsucker's Moxy - February 12, 2001 # Equal Fights - February 12, 2001 # Powerprof. - February 9, 2001* # Moral Decay - October 12, 2001 # Meet the Beat-Alls - October 12, 2001 # Film Flam - April 20, 2001 # All Chalked Up - April 27, 2001 # Get Back Jojo - May 4, 2001 # Superfriends - June 8, 2002 # Members Only - June 15, 2002 # Him Diddle Riddle - June 21, 2002 # Nano Of The North - June 22, 2002 # Forced Kin - June 28, 2002 # Stray Bullet - July 5, 2002 # Knock It Off - July 12, 2002 # Keen On Keane - December 6, 2002 # Not So Awesome Blossom - December 6, 2002 # Power-Noia - December 13, 2002 Season Three: 2003-2005 # Monstra-City - September 5, 2003 # Shut the Pup Up - September 5, 2003 # Toast Of The Town - September 12, 2003 # Divide And Conquer - September 12, 2003 # Burglar Alarmed - September 19, 2003 # ' Shotgun Wedding - September 19, 2003' # Save Mojo - September 26, 2003 # Substitute Creature - September 26, 2003 # The Boys Are Back In Town - November 6, 2003 # Pee Pee G's - November 13, 2003 # Boy Toys - November 13, 2003 # See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey - March 18, 2004 (YTV) # Seed No Evil - November 25, 2003 # The City of Clipsville - November 25, 2003 # Lying Around The House - January 9, 2004 # Bubble Boy - January 9, 2004 # Documentary - January 16, 2004 # Girls Gone Mild - January 16, 2004 # Curses - April 2, 2004 # Bang For Your Buck - April 2, 2004 # Silent Treatment - April 9, 2004 # Sweet 'N Sour - April 9, 2004 # Prime Mates - April 16, 2004 # Coupe d'etat - April 16, 2004 # Makes Zen To Me - April 23, 2004 # Say Uncle - April 23, 2004 # Reeking Havoc - April 30, 2004 # Live And Let Dynamo - April 30, 2004 # Mo' Linguish - May 7, 2004 # Oops, I Did It Again - May 7, 2004 # A Made Up Story - May 14, 2004 # Little Miss Interprets - May 7, 2004 # Night Mayor - May 7, 2004 # Custody Battle - July 2, 2004 # The City Of Nutsville - July 2, 2004 # Aspirations - July 9, 2004 # That's Not My Baby - July 16, 2004 # Simian Says - July 16, 2004 # Sun Scream - July 23, 2004 # The City Of Frownsville - July 23, 2004 # West In Pieces - July 30, 2004 # Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs - August 20, 2004 # Mizzen In Action - August 20, 2004 # Roughing It Up - August 27, 2004 # What's The Big Idea? - August 27, 2004 # Nuthin' Special - March 25, 2005 # Neighbor Hood - March 25, 2005 # I See A Funny Cartoon In Your Future - March 25, 2005 # Octi-Gone - March 25, 2005 Movies #'The Powerpuff Girls Movie - July 3, 2002 (Movie theaters)' #[['Twas the Fight Before Christmas|'Twas The Fight Before Christmas]]' - October 7, 2003 (VHS/DVD), December 12, 2003' Specials #'The Powerpuff Girls Rule! - November 21, 2008 (Europe and Asia) / January 19, 2009 (USA)' #'The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed - January 20th, 2014 (USA)' (USA)''' Category:Episodes